


VanDerMatthews OS Book

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: A collection of VanDerMatthews Oneshots I hope you like it :)Write me your wishes for a VanDerMatthews Oneshot as a comment :)
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Why is everything so heavy?

Hosea sitting on the table in the Camp at Clemens Point. His heart is broken into million pieces. He loves Dutch so much. He didn't tell him yet. But now he doesn't dare it anymore. As he walked past his tent, he could hear Dutch moaning. But not only him, a woman was in there with him. This broke Hosea's heart. 

Sure at least Dutch is happy, but it hurts that he sits here alone, while Dutch has his fun with the lucky girl in there, wich is probably his girlfriend. Hosea has to fight back the tears hard. He lay down his head on the wooden table, and close his eyes. Now the gang has nearly no problems anymore. Only some O'Driscolls left and the bountys are all payed.

Now they have enough money for at least the next twenty years. Science the gang has not so much trouble anymore, Dutch seems to ignore Hosea. It seems that the Dutchman wants to get rid of the Frenchman (Jn this Os Hosea is a man from France). It seems that Dutch would be happier if Hosea finally dies. Yes, Hosea is 75 years old, but he is still alive and has no plans to die. He will definitely have a few more years.

It hurts him. Why is everything so heavy? At least now without the problems it should've been better. But not for Hosea. While everyone is happy, Hosea isn't.

,,What's wrong with you Dutch? You treat me like a sack of shit. What have I done to you?" Hosea yells at the Dutchman as they stood at the shore the next morning.

Almost everybody is outside the camp doing things. That's why they're alone. Dutch didn't answer.

,,It seems like you wanna get rid of me Dutch. As if you were happier when I finally die." the Frenchman explains sad.

,,Then shot me. Shot me dead if that's what make you finally happy." Hosea whispers.

But he knows that Dutch heard it. A tear runs down the older man's cheek. He just can't suppress it anymore. Both man facing each other. Dutch's face is emotionless. Nothing happens. Hosea pulls out his weapon from the Holster. Then he holds the gun to the side of his head. Hosea let the tears fall down. He waits for Dutch to tell hik that he shouldn't do it but nothing.

,,I love you Dutch. I always will. Now you can be happy! I thought I mean something too you." Hosea whispers.

Then he pulls the trigger.

Hosea falls down to the ground. Let's go of the weapon. Blood runs down his head. The gun landed before Hoseas face. And suddenly the ice broke, and Dutch falls crying to the ground. It's to late. He standed there watching how his best friend shot himself. He knew that Hosea don't wanted to die if his time has not come yet. And now he killed himself because he couldn't stand it anymore.

,,Oh God what have I done! I'm so sorry Hosea!" And with that Dutch picked up Hosea gun, and hold it on his head at the same spot. 

,,I love you too Hosea! I mean it!" Dutch soobs. 

Then he pulled the trigger. He lands beside Hosea. Bleeding with tears on his face.


	2. Fuck You (Or hurt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request. Where Dutch hurts Hosea and Arthur kiks Dutch's ass for that.

,,You ugly stupid bitch! I said we're lying low now!" Dutch yelles at Hosea.

Tears begin to fill the older man's eyes. Dutch's words cut like a knife. He thought that Dutch love him too. They're a couple science two weeks now. But Hosea hasn't the feeling that Dutch love him too. He just made Hosea down and insulted him. Since the two are a couple.. Suddenly Arthur comes into Dutch's tent, and slap him hard in the face.

,,You bastard! Stop hurting Hosea you moron! He loves you goddammit. Stop treating him like shit you piece of shit!" Arthur yells at Dutch.

Then he takes Hoseas hand, and pull him out of Dutch's tent. He pull him to the horses. He mount his golden akhal Teke Gold and Hosea mounts Silber Dollar. The younger man spurs his horse forward into a slow trot. As they arrive at the outside of the camp, Arthur spurs his horse into a kanter. Normally he wouldn't slap Dutch. But he couldn't stand it anymore.

Hosea is so sad and hurt. Only because of that stupid asshole named Dutch Van Der Linde. Hosea deserve better. He ride to a place where is water and they can be alone. There Arthur and Hosea hitch Gold and Silver Dollar to a tree nearby. Then He built the tent and Hosea the fire. The tent is big enough for both of them. Both sit before the tent. The fire warm both of them.

,,Thank you." Hosea sobs.

,,No problem. Come here." Arthur whispers.

Hosea accepted the invite for a hug. He buries his head into Arthur's Neck and cry like a little child. He's hurt. His heart is broken. He didn't get love for 4o years now. Bessie and he were a couple science 20 years, and then she died. She was verry ill. Hosea don't love here anymore, but he miss her.

,,It's alright. I'm here." Arthur whispers.

,,Thank you so much. Dutch's an asshole." Hosea sobs.

,,Yes he is. You deserve better." The younger man whispers.

,,You think that? Look at me."

,,Hey Hosea your not ugly, and you're not stupid either. You are the smartest of us." The younger man says the truth.

,,Thank you Arthur." Hosea murmurs.


End file.
